Finding Brother
by Shou Rei
Summary: It all starts in a single game of solitaire...Chpter 8 is up.
1. Solitaire Dumb Game!

** Finding Brother **

**Author's Note**: I'm not gonna make this one long, so just enjoy. Its my First time making a DMC fic, so work with me here people.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em, enough said. It so sad…

**Chapter 1: Solitaire…Dumb Game!**

_"Hey stupid, you better not play that new game I bought. It's not for kids, so wait till I get back from Japan. Got it?"_

_Bryan said menacingly before he left for Japan. He was always this bossy big brother that told her sister what to do and punished her severely if she disobeyed. On the other hand, she was quite nice and would do anything that was told. She would obey them gladly so that she won't have to endure punishments, but it had been weeks since her brother had left her all alone in their house. The house was average in size; it had three rooms, one for their mother and father… who died years ago in a car accident, one is for her brother. She sleeps there too, and one is for the guests if there are any. All in all, there are three rooms, although their parent's room was never used again, they said their parents might still be there… just resting._

"_When is he gonna come back!" _

I said bored and irritated as I lay on my brother's bed.

"_For crying out loud, he's been gone for less than a month! Who does he think he is? Leaving me all alone in this house with no one to talk to but myself…doesn't he know the cravings of a young girl; the need for protection, love, money, and comfort? Anyway, I should stop my drama for now, and think of things to do."_

I then stood up and looked for anything that was useful; trying desperately to get away from boredom I, a) slept, b) played DDR all afternoon, c) called up everyone on the phone book, and d) restrain myself from playing the month old Devil May Cry III video game that I was forbidden to play. Then I wondered to myself why I was forbidden to play it. I went to the drawer where he kept his games and reached for the case of DMCIII.

I read the writings at the back. I fond out that it was somewhat violent, no sexual graphics for little kids to see, and could be played by kids 13 and above.

"_For god sakes… I'm a bloody 15 year old; why wont he let me play it!"_

I asked myself.

"_Well, as they say…when they tell you not to, the more you wanna do it."_

With that saying in my head; I turned on the PS2 and inserted the DMCIII CD. I waited for it to load. After it did, I began playing. It wasn't as hard as I thought.

"_This is what I was forbidden to see? Ha! What a piece of cake!" _

I smirked to myself. After a few hours of playing, I then saw something horrible.

"_Oh for the love of Satan…what happened to the prices of the Vital Star S. and the other items?"_

I suddenly yelped as I saw the price. I went to the equipments menu to upgrade some weapons, but it's the same. The price was too high, and I was running out of red orbs. Too scared of the prices of items and future upgrades, I stopped playing.

_/That's all for tonight./_

I thought as I turned off the PS2. I then turned on the computer.

_/Damn/_

Thoughts of cursing went through my head as the internet wouldn't connect to the server. I forgot about browsing the net as I laid my eyes on the game 'Solitaire'. My brother told me that if you finished the game, you get one wish. I wondered if it was true so I played the computer card game. In about 30 minutes of trying, I was finally able to finish. As the cards on the screen bounced back and forth, I made my wish. I was wishing for something I had wanted for the past months, which is my brother, but was disturbed by the vision of Dante and Virgil that popped out of my mind. I had lost track of what I wanted to wish for. The cards had stopped bouncing. I guess I didn't get my wish. Oh well, it's just a saying after all. I then turned off the computer, and went to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my face hits the pillow. I was having a nice dream about random stuff, when I heard a loud crashing noise from just the other side of the room. I got up groggily as I rubbed my eyes. The look of sleepiness on my face soon faded and turned into a look of shock, fright, anger, irritation, and other emotions that I never felt before. Two men were lying on their backs, on top of the now broken computer. Anger boiled up inside me. I walked towards them and gave them both a kick on the sides just to wake them up. It seems to not work so I grabbed a bucket of ice cold water and poured it on them. They both jerked up startled because of the cold water and looked at each other. Both had swords and guns on them, but I couldn't think of being afraid of them, when I know that I'll be murdered by my brother when he gets back home if he sees the computer looking like a heap of trash. I then turned to the two who is arguing, not minding what sort of place they were in. I coughed loudly to get their attention, but they didn't get the hint.

"_If the two of you would be a bit more sensitive; you guys would get your asses off of the computer that you have just totally screwed up!"_

I yelped trying to get their attention again. I guess it worked. The two stopped, but looked at me menacingly, like they were mad at me for stopping them from fighting. The two men looked at each other before standing up. Both dusted themselves up as they looked around the small, and right now, crowded room.

"_What the hell is this place? It's a mess."_

The guy in the red coat that was covered in blood said as he scanned the room. He then sat down on **_MY_ **bed.

"_At least this bed is soft…unlike mine that was screwed by someone who came for a visit."_

Again he spoke, this time eyeing the other guy who was wearing a blue coat.

"_Why the hell are you looking at me like that little brother? It's not like I was responsible for everything bad that happens to your misled life."_

The guy in the blue coat said coolly. He then walks over to my brother's bed and lays down on it, with shoes and everything. He placed his arms underneath his head and lazily closed his eyes to get some rest.

"_And you call me lazy Virgil! Get your ass up! Sleeping wont get us anywhere, why don't we just party? I'm sure there's decent food around here, music, and there is already a girl here, so why don't we just throw ourselves a big party!"_

The man called "Virgil" didn't move one bit. He just opens his left eye and looked at the ceiling. He sighs at the other guy's suggestion.

"_Seriously Dante… that idea stinks…"_

"_And why is that?"_

"_You don't throw a party with only three people. Oh father, why oh why…didn't you give Dante a bit of intelligence…why did you give him stupidity and ignorance…why father…did you give me all the intelligence, smarts, knowledge, charms, and other things that Dante lacks?"_

"_I get your dumb point! You don't have to get all personal now…we wont throw a party…you party pooper. Anyway, let's get some rest, and maybe everything will be better by tomorrow."_

"_That's right little brother, and by tomorrow, I will kill you."_

"_You just wish you could."_

"_Oh, and before you go to bed little brother…go get a shower, you stink like blood."_

The man called "Dante" then sat up and began to sniff himself. Finding out that what his brother said was true, he grabbed a towel near him…**_MY_** towel…and went inside the bathroom.

I was so shocked from everything that I hardly believe what was in front of me: two useless handsome twins that wrecked my computer to bits, and is gonna get me in trouble when a certain sibling of mine finds out. Frustration overcame my body as Dante went into the bathroom. I stomped my feet as I walk towards the bathroom door. I was about to say something when…

"_Oh babe, can you get this cleaned for me? I have an attachment to my coat, and I hate it when it gets dirty or ripped. Thanks babe."_

… yes, Dante half opened the door to give me his coat for cleaning, then he closed the door. After he gave the coat to me, I looked at it. Anger welled up inside of me. I then tossed the tattered coat on the other bed, hitting Virgil on the face.

"_Who do you think you are bossing me around? I'm not your maid! Get out of there or I'll call the cops!"_

"_You want me to get out? You aren't worthy enough to see my…oh so sexy and nude body, babe. You'll just have to wait for your turn, or at least wait for me to finish, and maybe if you're good I'll give you a nice evening treat."_

I blushed deeply as he winked before closing the half opened bathroom door. It was irritating that I had to remain calm at a time like this.

_/I swear, I will kill him if he steps out of the showers/_

I thought to myself as I dropped my gaze to the floor. That gaze was soon reverted to the guy on the other bed. He was sitting up on the bed with a smirk on his handsome face.

"_You should learn to respect guests, young lady." _

He said, standing up while dusting himself. In his hand was Dante's tattered coat. He held it up and threw it into the clothes bin.

"_You don't just go throwing tattered and bloody coats at your guests while sleeping."_

Virgil said as he inched closer. My gaze fell to the floor once again. Embarrassment dwelled up inside me. As I kept staring at the floor, I saw black shoes just opposite mine. I looked up and saw Virgil. He towers over me, he was really tall and his shadow falls on my face. There was a smirk painted on his face, and an evil glint shone at the corner of his eyes.

"_I should warn you…I'm not nice when I get disturbed." _

Virgil then leans in on me, his face just a few inches away. He licks his lower lip making me feel that he was to do something that was…lets just say…um something that wasn't very nice.

"_Y—you can't scare me! Y—you're inside my house! And I ask that you and your brother leave! NOW!"_

I said backing away. I soon found out that, that wasn't the brightest idea I ever thought off. As I backed away, he kept coming closer, and me ending up in a corner wherein he is cornering me. His smirk widens and his lips part.

"_So, you're not afraid huh? Then tell me, why are you quivering? A very nice gesture for someone who says, "You can't scare me." Really… tough…and… brave."_

He said sarcastically. He then smiles evilly, closing his eyes and trapping me at the corner of the room. His hands were firmly pressed onto the cold wall where my back was also pressed, and his leg traps mine.

"_Go away…leave me alone! I need peace! You guys already trashed my place! There is nothing left for the two of you to trash around!"_

"_Actually, there is one more thing that I can think of trashing. I'm sure…my mind doesn't think that **you **are a thing…"_

He pauses and then leans in near my ears and whispers something.

"…_but I think you are worthy to be trashing with…"_

He pauses again. He licks on my neck and then added.

"…_or better yet, I should just play with you instead."_

After he said this, shivers ran up my spine. Fear engulfed my body at that time; trying to be strong and brave was a difficult task. I was always weak, and I always needed my brother around to protect me…but right now…he isn't here…to give me protection.

_/Don't hurt me…/_

Words of weakness filled my head as I shut my eyes tight.

"_Virgil, I just took a bath and you molest the nice little babe that lets us stay in her house. Have some manners brother."_

Dante immerged from the bathroom in my towel, and for once I'm grateful.

"_Just being friendly little brother."_

"_Anyway, get away from the babe and leave her alone."_

"_Jealous?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes Virgil really…any clothes I can use babe?"_

Dante asks me.

"_Yeah…wear a leaf and go to bed!"_

I told him and left the room.

_/Stupid solitaire…getting me into such a mess./_

I thought as I pressed my back against the door to my room.


	2. Way to Get Back Inside

**Chapter 2: Way to Get Back Inside**

_/Stupid solitaire…getting me into such a mess./_

I thought as I pressed my back against the door to my room. I sighed deeply as trouble clouded my mind. Any minute, any second, any hour, and any time…my brother may come home. How should I explain myself if he sees all this trouble piled into our room.

_/Okay Kristine think, if brother sees this, then I'm dead…but if I get rid of them before he returns, I'm safe, but what about the computer? I can't just tell him that, "Oh hi bro! you must be wondering why the computer is all trashed; well you see its like this: twins, Dante and Virgil, you know the sons of Sparda, they suddenly…out of no where dropped on the computer…totally trashing it. It's the truth. No lies." or something like that. He'll kill me and tell me that I'm loosing it, and that I need medication…and quick! What will I do/_

Okay, so maybe I'm panicking to much, but it's a matter of life and death for me if I don't fix this mess…but what can I do? I'm only a 15 year old girl that's about to turn 16 next month…March 2nd.

Again, I sigh to myself as I leaned on my door…when it suddenly opens, and my back collides on someone or something. As I looked up at the figure, I saw Dante who was still wrapped in my towel. He was smiling down at me, and supporting me up, so that I wouldn't fall down on the wooden floor. He helped me regain my balance and then turned me around to face him. He had a well built body that would make any girl drool if it was shown to them.

"_Babe, I know that I'm too dead hot sexy and handsome…"_

"_Oh please…"_

Dante was cut off by a certain Virgil who was still on my brother's bed, and was lazily plopping around. Dante glared daggers at his brother inside the room suggesting the older brother to shut up.

"…_as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…I know that I'm too dead hot sexy and handsome that any girl would fall for me **if** they saw me, but…you don't have to literally fall **on me. **You could just tell me that you like me and you'll make me feel better…or better yet, why don't you just lend me some men's clothes to give me a little warmth…or maybe you could just wrap your arms around me so that I'll be able to feel the heat."_

He said in somewhat a sultry manner. I could fell myself blush from both rage and embarrassment from all this, and then I finally snap.

"_That's it! Both of you! Get out right now!"_

I went inside the room…obviously furious. I dragged Virgil off the bed as hard as I could and succeeded, then pushed him and his brother out of my bed room and into the living room, then finally outside in the cold. After pushing them out and instantly locked the door then going up my room. As I plopped down my bed, I saw the blood stains on the sheets and immediately replaced them with clean ones. I noticed that their swords and guns were at a corner, awkwardly arranged…one fatal move around there and I'm sure the swords will be able to cut anyone's arm off. I peeked outside the window and saw the two sitting at the porch. Dante was still in my towel…big mistake…it was also snowing that night…makes me feel sorry for them. I can see from inside my room that Dante was shivering, and so was Virgil. When I was playing the game, I thought that they could withstand anything…specially seeing Dante being pierced by swords and stuff, but not dying. I stood there and watched them in pity. I know what I did wasn't exactly very nice, but I was already panicking and I really didn't know what to do anymore. As said earlier, I watched them. My hands firmly pressed on the window's glass, watching them carefully as they began to make some actions.

_**It was snowing outside. The twins had to find some way to get back inside of the much warmer house that they have trashed. The two had no where to go, no where to hide, or no where to take refuge. They never wanted for this to happen, all they wanted was to go back to where they came from, and fast. Virgil couldn't stand the snow any longer. His biggest mistake was to leave his weapons behind. He was defenseless; with only his bare hands…he thinks he can't go on like this. If there's one thing on his mind right now, it was to get back inside no matter what the cost. Same for Dante who was half freezing; only a towel to keep him warm, and it was barely doing him that either. There was cursing inside his mind: and it was all directed to the little girl inside the house. Both were desperate to get back in, make them selves warm, and keep them selves safe for the time being.**_

"_She could have at least given back my coat before she threw us out like dogs."_

_**Dante fumed as he shivered beside his brother.**_

"_And I would be happy if she had just called the police. At least that way, it wouldn't be this damn cold!"_

_**Virgil exclaimed as he drove his fist underneath the snow.**_

"_The way I'm dressed right now is enough to get us booked."_

"_You think so? Here, let me find a cop."_

"_Don't you dare, I wish not to go to a place like jail just because of dress code! I'd rather be in a place filled with filthy demons and things that wants to kill me."_

**_Dante shouted as Virgil stood up to find some cops. His older brother stops and smirks at him._**

"_Just joking, I wouldn't like it if someone touched you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Well duh, I'm the only one capable of doing that…of course not in a gay-like sort of way. What I meant was touch you by killing you and you meeting my bullets, blade, and fist all in one go, understand?"_

_**Virgil said defending his statement before Dante was able to make any violent and stupid reactions. Dante just laughs. **_

"_Why don't you go ask door-to-door if they would let us stay in their humble abodes?"_

_**Virgil nods and does what his brother suggested. 2 hours have past and…**_

"_No one would let us stay in the humble homes…if you ask me, they are arrogant jerks…more arrogant that the both of us…"_

**_Virgil sighed as he sat next to his brother once more. _**

_**From inside the house, the young Kristine continues to spy on the twins. A feeling of guilt overwhelmed her, and she didn't like it one bit.**_

"_This just feels wrong. Those two have been out there for like…hours, and I'm so worried that Dante might get sick…if possible that he isn't already ill. Virgil has been going door-to-door, and ends up getting the doors slammed right before their faces. They just made me hate myself…they owe me for this."_

_**Kristine hurriedly grabbed a warm wool coat and went down stairs to the door. She opens it and saw that the twins were there, shivering terribly. She approaches them cautiously. They were unsuspecting. **_

"_What the…?"_

**_Dante's eyes widened a bit as he felt something warm over his shoulders, same for Virgil who was a stupefied as his brother. The younger one looks behind him and saw the young girl's shy and innocent face filled with pity and guilt. He couldn't help but smile. He took her hand in his and placed it on his face; feeling its warmth and softness. The young girl blushed, but smiled sheepishly at this._**

"_Thank you…"_

_**Dante said kissing the young girl's hands before letting them go.**_

"_Well, what are you guys waiting for? Come on inside…I don't want the two of you to freeze to death. I won't have any company if you guys froze."_

_**Kristine said as she helped the two men up. They went inside the house; after entering, Kristine lit the fire place and made the twins sit on the coach that was beside the fire place so that they will be kept warm. **_

A/N: Okay that was chapter two! Had a hard time writing it…hehehe! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. Getting to Know Who's Who

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know Who's Who**

"_Well, what are you guys waiting for? Come on inside…I don't want the two of you to freeze to death. I won't have any company if you guys froze."_

**_Kristine said as she helped the two men up. They went inside the house; after entering, Kristine lit the fire place and made the twins sit on the couch that was beside the fire place so that they will be kept warm. The two were eyeing her suspiciously, trying to figure out what made her change her mind; why did she let them stay with her? Why did she let them enter her humble abode when she knew the dangers of being alone with two complete DANGEROUS strangers?_**

"_Hey…"_

**_Dante started. He was covered in the warm wool coat that Kristine had provided him before they entered the house again. Both Virgil and the young girl looked at him with curiosity._**

"…_why did you…"_

"_I felt guilty…that's all. I saw you there almost freezing to death. The two of you were shivering so badly that you actually made me feel sorry for you."_

_/Specially after what you did to my computer…you're lucky enough to have my consent…/_

**_Dante's words were cut off as the girl answered the question that he was about to ask. Hair-raising laughs filled the room. Kristine wondered why in the world the two were laughing like lunatics._**

"_Are you sure that's the reason why you accepted us just like that?"_

_**Virgil asked laughing his head off while trying not to fall off the couch. He was eyeing Dante and Kristine mischievously; glancing at the two every now and then while trying not to laugh any harder. Kristine looked at him, questioning him through bewildered stares.**_

"_What's so funny?"_

_**The young girl asked innocently as she crossed her arms over her chest. Virgil looked at her again, smirking. **_

"_Well for someone who was just feeling sorry…you really seemed to enjoy how my little brother was kissing your hand a moment ago. You two looked like lovers! I can't help but laugh at all this! My little brother must have liked it too…I mean…how he kissed your frail little hands that felt so warm to the touch that little Dante had to press them against his freezing face just to be kept warm. Tell me little girl, was his lips warm, soft? Tell me, I would really want to know."_

**_Virgil smirked as he sat up nicely waiting for the girl's answer. Her face flushed in anger. She looked away and stated,_**

"_You wanna go back outside or what!"_

_**Virgil just laughed at this. He looked at Dante who was flushing in anger as well. **_

"_Can't you just shut up for once, Virgil!"_

**_Dante roared at his brother while lying on the couch as he stared at the ceiling. His face was blushing as he did this. _**

"_I swear little brother, you are to naïve; being so innocent in this kind of discussion when you know that you're not."_

"_JUST SHUT UP VIRGIL!"_

**_Dante yelled. It was nothing to Virgil, but it was a real shock to Kristine. She fell from her seat as she heard Dante's voice bolt like thunder. The twins saw this, Virgil laughed again while Dante just stared at her, quite embarrassed. The younger one's glance was then fixed onto a framed photograph that lay on the table._**

"_Who is he?"_

**_He grabbed the picture and looked at it intensely. Kristine looked at Dante as he spoke; seeing the frame in his hand, she remembered her brother. The very frame was given to her for her 10th birthday, and the picture was taken 2 days after the glorious day. _**

"_It's my brother…"_

_**Kristine said with a low and grieving voice. The loss of her brother for a month made her want to see him again.**_

"_Family again I see." _

**_Dante's voice was so low that she thought that he had just whispered. In the game…to her, it seemed like Dante wasn't interested with his father, it was like he despised him. She couldn't understand why this was setup this way, but she wanted to know why he didn't like his father so much._**

"_You're so lucky your brother is with you Dante. I wish my brother was here with me too; we may not get along too well but, I know he cares for me."_

**_Kristine said holding back sobs that were trying to escape her eyes. She was a cry-baby, but she always tried her best to be strong. Both men could feel the loneliness in the room. Wiping her face, Kristine stood up. She went inside the room and pulled out some clean clothes from her brother's closet. She went back to the living room and handed Dante a red shirt and black pants, while she lend a blue tank top and some black fitting shorts to Virgil. The two eyed her questioningly for a moment. She shrugged her shoulders and turn around so that she doesn't face them._**

"_It's my brother's…if you don't want to wear it, its okay, just…leave it there on the couch."_

**_She said walking away slowly, but a hand grabbed her by the wrist that made her stop. It was Virgil. He stands up and releases her, giving her a pat on the head before he went inside to bathe. The room filled with silence. Kristine and Dante were all alone, sitting across from each other while taking momentary glances at one another. Suddenly, Dante's eyes locked onto Kristine's sapphire blue eyes. Sleepiness covered them making her look very voluptuous to him. A small grin crossed his lips. The girl notices the stare that was given to her; she didn't mind for the past few minutes, but after that, she got tired of it._**

"_Stop staring at me like you want to eat me alive…it's not nice."_

"_Sorry babe; couldn't help but stare, nothing to do you know."_

"_If you do not have anything better too do, then go breathe air."_

"_You have some attitude problem."_

"_And you have some respecting problems."_

"_Do you really like mocking people huh lady?"_

"_It's none of your business…"_

"_But I want it to be my business."_

"_Devil hunter…would you stop being so stubborn and persistent."_

"_I will not."_

"_Why wont you just stop this silly talk!"_

"_Cause' I don't want to Sweet."_

"_Don't call me Sweet!"_

"_Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"_

"_No, it's because I have a name!"_

"_Really, you do? What is it then?"_

"_Why should I tell you? You're a stranger to me."_

"_Yes, a stranger that you gladly let inside your house."_

"_Oh, do you want me to send you out? You are a stranger after all. Out, now!"_

_**Kristine's angered voice boomed inside the living room. Dante just shrugged and laughed while scolding himself mentally for his actions that he couldn't control.**_

"_Just kidding babe; I don't want to out there again. Anyway, can you turn around? I need to put these clothes on, or do you want to look as I put them on?"_

_**Kristine blushed at his suggestion, she then looked away. She could still hear the young man's laugh which made her more furious. The thought of her having to obey a complete stranger made her feel so used.**_

"_You can look now."_

_**She did, but only to see a half dressed Dante. She blushed frantically and felt like throwing something that could kill at the man across her.**_

"_And you say I try to seduce her. You should look at yourself right now little brother, you look like an incubus."_

"_I do not look like an incubus!"_

"_Yes you do!"_

"_No I don't!"_

"_Yes you DO!"_

"_I'm gonna kill you Virgil"_

_**The wins argued, and it droved the girl mad.**_

"_Kill each other outside for all I care! Just not in here! You've done so much damage that I can spit it at your faces!"_

_**Kristine roared as she stood up and went barging into her room, but Virgil grabbed her by the wrist before she could enter.**_

"_Are you gonna let me go right now, or do I have to chop your hand off?"_

_**She snarled pulling her wrist away from Virgil's grasp the rubbing it gently to ease the pain.**_

"_Cute, really cute…you can't be any dumber…err…I mean tougher."_

"_J—just leave me… ALONE!"_

_**She marched into her room, not bothering to close it. By now, Dante was fully dressed in the clothes that were given to him for the time being. **_

**Kristine's POV**

Anger boiled up inside me as I felt my life being defiled by two undeserving men. I slumped onto my bed feeling the soft cotton intertwine with my fingers. It was extremely cold tonight; snow fell from the sky as I take a glance at the window. I couldn't sleep, of course I couldn't, it's just 11:30 PM and I usually sleep 3:00 in the morning. I stared at the ceiling…don't ask, its sort of a hobby for me, so lets leave it at that. I hear the twins talking outside, and their voices were so mild at that time.

Footsteps…

I heard footsteps and they are getting louder. The handle of the door turns and then the door slowly opens. I shut my eyes tight; they were as quiet as mice…who could have thought?

Thud…

A body fell on the other bed causing a loud thud. Surprising enough…there was only one thud, and I swear I saw two silhouettes walking inside the room, oh well. My eyes were closed. The room was in total silence. The feeling was eerie and…is it just me or I can hear and feel hard breathing…near me…beside me…behind me…in front of me? Whatever it is, may it be my imagination or me being to paranoid at the time being, I don't care. I'll sleep and this nightmare will end by daylight.

**_The next morning…_**

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_**A loud shriek echoed inside the small room, and a half conscious Dante fell off the bad while Virgil tries to sit up.**_

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_**Kristine began throwing and hitting Dante on the head with pillows.**_

"_Damn it, would you stop! What did I do to you?"_

"_I'll tell you what you did! You were lying on my bed with me in it!"_

"_And that's bad?"_

"_You're damn right it is!"_

"_Would you stop hitting me with that?"_

"_Sure I will…when you DIE!"_

_**Dante just smirks at this kind of reaction. He stands up and begins evading the pillow strikes. He blocks some and sometimes, dodges them. He then went behind Kristine and pushed her on the bed. She drops with a thud. **_

_**From across the room Virgil just watches the pillow fight. He rose up. He went across the room near the two, pushed Dante off the bed and pins Kristine on the soft mattress.**_

"_Pillows aren't enough to kill little Dante. It's my job to kill him, so back off."_

_**Virgil threatens the young girl before releasing her. She knows that she's not afraid of Dante, but isn't sure with Virgil. She feels afraid only looking at Virgil's shadow, at least that's how she felt.**_

_**Of her own free will, the young girl prepared her miserable Saturday breakfast. She cooked some eggs and bacon and that's it. The three were dining silently that you'd be able to hear a pin falling to the floor. **_

"_So, who are you?"_

_**Virgil asks as he continues eating.**_

"_Kristine…"_

_**She mutters meekly, not turning to face anyone.**_

"_That is so unfair! I ask you that last night and you don't tell me! Why is it that you tell Vigil? That's just so unfair!"_

"_Quiet Dante!"_

_**Dante kept quiet after that.**_

"_As you might already know; I'm Virgil and this is Dante. Do mind his manners, he isn't tamed."_

"_Do you always have to embarrass me?"_

"_I'm not embarrassing you, just telling the truth."_

"_Whatever…"_

_**Something was wrong. Why was Dante being so obedient? There was no reason for him too. **_

"_I want to ask…"_

_**The two looked at her intensely, waiting for the question.**_

"_Dante…do you…dislike your father?"_

A/N: Well that's it for now. I had a hard time making this so hope you enjoy!


	4. Spill

A/N: For this chapter I'm using the 3rd person POV, but I'm not sure how long I'll be using it for the other chapters to come. So hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Spill**

"_I want to ask…"_

_**The two looked at her intensely, waiting for the question.**_

"_Dante…do you…dislike your father?"_

_**Upon hearing this, Dante closed his eyes and sighed. He stopped eating and leaned on the table, resting his chin on his hands.**_

"_Listen, it's not like I dislike him. I just don't like the fact that I'll be the one cleaning up the mess he left behind. Not to mention the mess I'll be cleaning up because of Virgil."_

_**Dante states, sighing heavier. Just like he said, he doesn't dislike his father. He just doesn't want to take any part on the things he left behind for them. **_

"_How about you, what's the deal with your brother? Why isn't he here with you?"_

**_Dante asks focusing his gaze on the girl across him. She hesitates for a moment, but answers with a grieving expression. _**

"_He is…in a far away place…Japan as you may call it. He went there a month ago…"_

_**Kristine pauses. She tries to control her emotions, trying her best not to show how weak minded she is, but it was evident that she was sad—lonely, specially by the tone of her voice. **_

"_Anything wrong? You can cry if you like, we wouldn't mind."_

**_Virgil says landing his gaze on Kristine. _**

"_N—nothing's wrong…Virgil."_

_**She said putting on a fake smile on her face. It wasn't her; the sadness didn't bring any life to her face. She looked so lifeless, like a doll that never had a playmate.**_

"_He hasn't returned since last month, right, Kristine?"_

"_That's right…he hasn't returned…but its okay, I know he will come back."_

"_You're lying. You know as well as I do that, that isn't alright for you. Stop acting so strong when in fact you're not. Don't toy with us."_

_**Dante slammed his fist against the surface of the table. Virgil wasn't at all surprised, but the girl was. The tears that Kristine had been holding back trickled down her face fiercely, like a river that would never stop from flowing.**_

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU NEVER SEEM TOO NEED ANYONE, SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME NOT TO SEE THE ONLY PERSON LEFT THAT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL SAFE AND…and…"_

_**Kristine stood up as she screamed. She couldn't help it anymore. The emotions she held back before instantly gushed. **_

"…_a—and… a—and…"_

_**She added, choking on her words as she tried wiping her tears away, but they never stop. Her tears never stopped from flowing. The more she wiped them away, the more they trickled down her wet face. **_

"_There, there. Don't cry anymore. I know that was harsh, but its no use trying to hide this things form me…you don't have too, so don't worry I'll take care of you while your brother is away."_

**_Kristine's crying was momentarily stopped when she felt Dante's arms wrap around her. After hearing the man's suggestion, she leaned against his chest and continued crying. As Dante felt Kristine's tears staining his clothes, he just buried his face on the girl's hair. _**

"_Stop crying now. You don't need too anymore."_

"_H—how can y—you say that…y—you don't even cry…"_

"_That's because devils never cry."_

_**He said as he pulled away from Kristine. Dante wiped the girl's tears away, and amazingly her tears were stopping. Smiling at her sincerely, Dante gives her another hug, not minding if he was invading her personal space.**_

_**Virgil then stood up putting the dishes away.**_

"_As long as you don't get me in any sort of embarrassment, I'm cool with you taking care of your new human friend."_

_**Dante just nods. Virgil nods as a response to his brother; he takes a quick glance at the two and sees that Dante was still holding the girl in his arms.**_

"_Now Dante, if you don't mind…it's still to early to be so close and comfy with each other, so I suggest you stop that because you look so annoying, or if you want…the room is just upstairs."_

_**Virgil smirks at what he said, and sees that his brother instantly releases the girl, and both are blushing red. **_

"_Sorry about that, I got carried away again…I guess."_

_**Kristine just nods and walk upstairs, a blush still stained her face. She went inside her room to take shower. **_

**_Meanwhile down stairs, the twins were sitting on the couch talking to each other._**

"_Don't get to comfortable with that human, Dante."_

"_I'm not like you. I'd like too at least show a little gratitude for her kindness."_

"_Just remember that we have to find a way to get back to where we really belong, so I don't care if you and your human instinct starts kicking in."_

"_I know what I have to do, and I know that both of us needs to go back to were we came from, Virgil, but please don't tell me what to do…EVER."_

_**Then everything goes quiet. **_

A/N (again): So how was it? Hope you liked it. Well chapter five will be up soon. Thanks for the reviews; it makes me want to write more. Thank you again for the reviews!


	5. Quiet Surprise

**Chapter 5: Quiet Surprise**

_**Meanwhile down stairs, the twins were sitting on the couch talking to each other.**_

"_Don't get to comfortable with that human, Dante."_

"_I'm not like you. I'd like too at least show a little gratitude for her kindness."_

"_Just remember that we have to find a way to get back to where we really belong, so I don't care if you and your human instinct starts kicking in."_

"_I know what I have to do, and I know that both of us needs to go back to were we came from, Virgil, but please don't tell me what to do…EVER."_

**A few weeks had past and everything went on smoothly; they were getting along and that was really helpful. Dante and Virgil did their shares in keeping the house in one piece and Kristine did hers. Finally it's the 2nd day of March. She was all happy and excited coz today's her birthday. **

"_You're extremely happy today, may I ask why?"_

**Dante said as he walked by after taking his morning shower.**

"_It's none of your business, Dante."_

"_You really have an attitude problem."_

"_And you have a hard time not sticking your nose into other people's business."_

"_What did you say!"_

"_I said stop being so nosey!"_

"_GRRRR"_

**The two started quarreling again. **

"_Do you two ever get along?"_

_**Virgil asks groggily as he sat up. **_

"_Just one day, I ask you just one day to get along!"_

_**He demanded while he made his bed. Dante and Kristine then stopped bickering and took their seats…far away from each other.**_

"_Thank gods…peace and quiet at last. Now, I'm gonna go out and get myself a job and I think Dante should do the same…_

_**Virgil paused then added, **_

"…_on second thought, he shouldn't; we don't want anymore mayhem and bills coming inside this house just because of the damage my little brother might cause."_

_**He said then left to find himself a job.**_

"_Why is he always like that? This is your fault Kristine."_

"_My fault, why is it my fault this time!"_

"_It just is so stop asking questions!"_

_**He said as he stepped out of the room.**_

_/What a great birthday this is turning out to be./_

_**She thought sarcastically. After a few hours of doing house work she went back inside her room to get some money. Dante was of course sleeping since he has finished his chores. She goes over to her Dante-infested bed and shook him up a bit.**_

"_Dante…"_

_**She said then shook him some more. **_

_/Dante looks like and angel when he's asleep… it makes me wonder why he is such a demon when he is awake. He is a demon after all so…never mind./_

**_She thought as she stared at Dante's oh so angelic face. Dante then began moving a bit then opened his eyes slowly._**

"_Hello princess? Want to sleep with me? There's plenty of space for both of us."_

_**After hearing Dante's response, she smacks him on the head.**_

"_What did you do that for!"_

"_That was for you being an idiot! Anyway, I'm going out to shop for our dinner tonight. Behave yourself here okay? I don't want the house on fire when I get back and I don't want the police or the neighbors calling me because of loud sounds coming from this house. I'm counting on you to keep this place safe, okay?"_

**_She said with a smile on her face as she looked at Dante. Dante just nodded and watched Kristine fade away from his sight._**

_/She didn't have to be so damn close, that almost made me blush, and that's not cool./_

_**Dante told himself mentally then went back to sleep, but before he could doze off the door bell rang.**_

"_How troublesome…"_

**_He said as he got up and went to the door. When he opened it, he saw a post man who had a letter with him and a small box of chocolates. He handed them to Dante and went on his way. It was from Kristine's brother. The letter said, "Happy Birthday" on it._**

"_So that's why she's so happy. It's her birthday today. Maybe I'll go out and buy her a gift."_

_**He said then went out to get Kristine a present. A few minutes he got back home and only to find something unexpected. He saw Kristine sitting on the couch, and was looking somewhat unapproachable.**_

"_H—hey there…sorry about leaving the house I got—"_

"_It alright…do what you want."_

**_She then stood up and went to the kitchen. It was getting late and Virgil hasn't come home yet. Kristine and Dante began to eat dinner without him. After dinner, Kristine insisted on doing the dishes, then after that, handed Dante a box of chocolates._**

"_But this is yours."_

"_Eat it, I don't want it. Please wake me up when Virgil arrives."_

"_Are you—"_

"_Yes, I'm alright Dante, you don't have to worry."_

_**She then marched to her room and quietly plopped down on the bed. Dante waited for Vigil but he didn't come home. He went up to check on Kristine only to find her sleeping. Dante went near her and sat on the edge of Kristine's bed while brushing aside the hair that have fallen on her gentle face.**_

_/She's so innocent when asleep, I can't believe she so mean when she's awake. Well, happy birthday, Kristine. Don't worry, soon enough, we'll be out of your life and you can live happily and worry free again. Sweet dreams./_

_**He mentally said and then placed a small black box beside Kristine's pillow. He then kissed her cheeks softly as not to wake her up. Dante went to bed after that.**_

_**Virgil came home late that night.**_

**_The next morning, Kristine woke up with a sigh and a small frown on her face as she saw Virgil trying to push Dante off of her brother's bed in an unconscious state. As she placed her hands on the side of her pillow she felt something under her palm. When she looked at it, she found a box and opened it. There was a note inside and a beautiful hair clip too. She read the note and it said,_**

"_Happy Birthday babe, hope this makes you a bit happier, even if you don't deserve it, specially, because you always boss me around. Anyway, be happy, okay?_

_Dante."_

_**After reading the note she combed her hair then clipped Dante's gift on her hair.**_

_/Thank you, Dante./_

_**She thought as she went out to make breakfast.**_


	6. Virgil's job

**Chapter 6: Virgil's Job**

_**The next morning, Kristine woke up with a sigh and a small frown on her face as she saw Virgil trying to push Dante off of her brother's bed in an unconscious state. As she placed her hands on the side of her pillow she felt something under her palm. When she looked at it, she found a box and opened it. There was a note inside and a beautiful hair clip too. She read the note and it said,**_

"_Happy Birthday babe, hope this makes you a bit happier, even if you don't deserve it, specially, because you always boss me around. Anyway, be happy, okay?_

_Dante."_

_**After reading the note she combed her hair then clipped Dante's gift on her hair.**_

_/Thank you, Dante./_

_**She thought as she went out to make breakfast.**_

_**Meanwhile, upstairs, Virgil had already woken up and took his shower. After he took one, he sees Dante sleeping his butt off. He then dumps a bucket of water on his brother, making Dante wake up.**_

"_What the hell Virgil!"_

"_Stop being lazy and get your butt off the bed, breakfast is ready, I can smell her cooking."_

"_Cool, breakfast."_

**_Dante then stood up and took his turn in taking a bath. After that they went down and saw Kristine still cooking. Dante then smiled when he saw Kristine wearing his little gift for her._**

"_It will be done in a minute, just wait. Ouch!"_

"_What happened!"_

_**Dante asked as he heard Kristine sounding like she was in pain. When he got near her, he saw that the girl was bleeding. Kristine gut cut by the knife she was using. Dante then grabbed the wounded hand and sucked the blood out. Kristine was blushing from what Dante was doing, but when she saw Virgil's smirk she slapped Dante.**_

"_Why do you keep slapping me!"_

"_For always acting stupid all the time…"_

" _I act stupid, what about you? Humph, women."_

_**He said then took his seat. Breakfast was now served and they began eating. **_

_/Virgil looks so cute when he's eating. He looks so cool and calm…always. What am I thinking!"/_

"_Kristine, I'll be going out. I have a job now."_

_**Kristine's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Virgil's voice.**_

"_Job, what kind?"_

"_It's a secret."_

_**Virgil said as he stood up. He then said his goodbyes and went off to work.**_

"_You like Virgil, huh?"_

"_No I don't!"_

"_Then why were you blushing while staring at him widdle girl?"_

"_None of your---"_

"_None of my business?"_

"_That's right."_

"_Then that means you do."_

"_I said I don't!"_

_**The two kept on bickering like they always do. After the past four hours of fighting and nagging they were still having fun, but after the fifth hour they finally got tired.**_

"_Ok, I think that's enough quarreling for today."_

_**Dante said as he plopped down on the couch.**_

"_Finally, something I can agree with."_

_**Kristine said while resting on the near by rocking chair.**_

"_Who said bickering wasn't fun?"_

"_Yeah…fighting with you Dante, isn't really bad at all."_

"_Of course its not. You're fighting with the most adorable person in the world."_

"_Ok, now you're scaring me."_

"_Hahaha very funny babe. Anyway I was thinking…"_

"_You actually think?"_

"_Stop it already! As I was saying, why don't we see what Virgil's job is?"_

**_Dante told Kristine. She wasn't sure but she nodded yes. When she nodded, Dante dragged Kristine to where Virgil was working._**

"_Dante?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_How do you know where Virgil is working?"_

"_Brother's intuition."_

"_Oh, I see."_

_**After walking for some time and being stared at in the process, they reached a huge building. It was where Virgil was working. It was one of the most famous buildings around coz many models work there.**_

"_What could your brother be doing here?"_

"_Working, duh!"_

"_I know that Sherlock."_

"_Since you know that, let's make a cover and get in."_

"_Can we not and say that we did?"_

_**Kristine asked, hoping that Dante would say yes, but unfortunately…**_

"_No! You want to waste my efforts for bringing you here!"_

"_Now Dante, don't shout, be reasonable about this."_

"_All my hard work for nothing you're so…so…Gahhhh!"_

**_Dante then started faking a cry and it wasn't working on Kristine, but he attracted so many people who began whispering when they saw the two together. While dragging him inside the building because of embarrassment she said,_**

"_Alright, you win, stop acting like you're crying."_

_**Dante grins and stops his acting and mentally laughing at the same time. **_

"_You finally admit that I won."_

"_That's coz you're making me look that I made you cry…that's embarrassing!"_

"_Anyway, thanks for not wasting my efforts, doll."_

"_Say that again and I'll leave."_

"_I'll cry again."_

"_You are evil."_

"_And you're too easy."_

_**Dante says but she just continued on walking until she hits something. When she looked up she saw cool and calm eyes.**_

"_H—hi Virgil."_

_**Kristine greeted. Vigil just turned around and paced around the place for a while then stopped in front of Kristine.**_

"_I should have known you'd be following me."_

"_It was Dante's idea."_

"_I know, and you were as curious as him."_

"_Not really, I tried to stop him but he insisted."_

"_If you're that curious, stay. Dante go home."_

_**Virgil told Dante while pointing at the exit. **_

"_Why do I have to go home!"_

"_I don't want destructive forces around my work space. Go before I kick you out!"_

**_Vigil said as he pushed Dante right outside. When Virgil went back in, he saw Kristine looking around and he couldn't help but smile. _**

"_Are you always this excited when you're at a large working space?"_

_**Virgil asked while he sat on his desk.**_

"_Um, not really, I'm just amazed with your office, its kinda big for someone new."_

"_That's because I'm their best model here."_

"_Best model, already?"_

"_Of course. Do you doubt my looks and my masculinity?"_

"_No, never doubted it before."_

_**Kristine said blushing and trying not to look at Vigil.**_

"_If you like me, you can tell me."_

_**Virgil suddenly muttered. Kristine looked surprised and turned to where Virgil was and saw that he was just an inch away from her. She gulped when Virgil leaned forward to give her a kiss, but she pushed him away. **_

"_Why, is anything wrong?"_

_**He asks, looking quiet amused at Kristine's refusal of his caress.**_

"_It's not that I have a problem…"_

"_Then why?"_

"…_it's just that it feels wrong."_

"_I understand; I might know what the cause is."_

**_Vigil then walked back to his desk and finished arranging his things. After that they went to the studio. When they got there, people were taking pictures of Virgil and when they saw Kristine with him some one asked, "Is she your girl fried?" and he just answered, "No, but I would like her to be." When Kristine heard this, she flushed a deep red, but felt that Virgil was just kidding around. _**

_**It took hours before Vigil's studio time ended, and after it did they went home. It rained as they entered the house. It was also dark and cold inside. **_

"_Dante? Dante, where are you?"_

_**Kristine called out, but no answer. **_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Dante's not here, he's not here. Where could he have gone, its raining, he might get soaked in rain water."_

"_He's probably lost, or picked up a fight somewhere."_

_**Virgil concluded which made Kristine more alarmed than she already is.**_

"_If he is, I'm bringing him home. I don't want him to be in trouble, and I…I—I don't want to see him hurt."_

"_But you always tell him to die."_

_**Virgil replied as he saw the girl open the front door. She stopped in her tracks and looked at Virgil.**_

"_I never meant any bad thing I tell Dante, because just like you, he's my friend."_

"_Except you like him and not me."_

**_Kristine didn't answer. She just looked away and closed the door as she left._**

_/Dante, where are you? Why didn't you come home? Please be safe./_

_**She thought as she ran across the street trying to search for Dante, but there was no one out on this cold rainy day, making her hopes go down.**_

A/N: that's it for chapter 6, sorry for the spelling some words wrong. Not very good at spelling. Anyway, enjoy, Chapter 7 is gonna come out soon.


	7. Dante Doesnt Come Home

**Chapter 7: Dante Doesn't Come Home**

"_I never meant any bad thing I tell Dante, because just like you, he's my friend."_

"_Except you like him and not me."_

_**Kristine didn't answer. She just looked away and closed the door as she left.**_

_/Dante, where are you? Why didn't you come home? Please be safe./_

_**She thought as she ran across the street trying to search for Dante, but there was no one out on this cold rainy day, making her hopes go down.**_

_**Meanwhile Dante was somewhere he certainly doesn't know. He was sitting on a bench not minding the rain.**_

_**.Flash back.**_

"_I should have known you'd be following me."_

"_It was Dante's idea."_

"_I know, and you were as curious as him."_

"_Not really, I tried to stop him but he insisted."_

"_If you're that curious, stay. Dante go home."_

"_Why do I have to go home!"_

"_I don't want destructive forces around my work space. Go before I kick you out!"_

_**.End of flash back.**_

_**Dante could still remember the event from earlier. He hated the way his brother treated him, and in front of Kristine. It shouldn't really bother him, but it did. **_

"_What is this heavy feeling! I hate it so much! I shouldn't be feeling like this, I shouldn't!"_

_**He told himself while pounding on the bench he was sitting on, and carefully trying not to destroy it, but unfortunately it did break and Dante fell on the hard and rough ground with a loud thud.**_

"_Damned this stupid bench for breaking! I hate this place I hate it!"_

**_Dante cursed as he stood up and began pacing around the place._**

_**The rain was pouring harder now, and Kristine had been searching for Dante about 2 hours ago and still no sign of him. It was getting darker and she was getting more worried. If it got to dark, there's no way she'll find him in such a big town. Her clothes are very heavy because of the rain water, she was also cold because of this and she felt that she would get a fever if she went on like this, but she doesn't really care. All she wanted was to see Dante. **_

"_Dante, I don't want to loose you too!"_

**_She yelled hoping that Dante would hear her. No luck, no one came, no one answered, nothing; just the sound of the pouring rain as it hits the ground._**

"_What was that? Must be the wind; my imagination is running wild, I thought I heard Kristine talking to me…and in a sincere way too."_

_**Dante told himself then added to his previous statement,**_

"_Yeah right, like she'll ever talk to me in a kind way."_

**_As Kristine searched block to block she was beginning to give up. No one had seen him. When all hopes was gone and she decided to go back home she saw Dante leaning against a wall. He wasn't far away so she ran to him._**

"_I guess by now, Kristine and Virgil are making out…I hope you're happy without ME!"_

"_But I'm not, why would you say that Dante?"_

**_Dante's eyes opened wide. He saw Kristine's teary face even if the rain was washing the tears away. He couldn't move from his spot so he just turned his head away. Kristine approached Dante and rested her forehead on his chest. Instead of pushing her away, Dante wrapped his arms around Kristine's small frame. _**

"_Why are you…here? Why did you come looking for me?"_

_**Dante asked as he held her tighter. **_

"_Why wont I come looking for you! I want you home, that's why I came looking for you…so please come home."_

_**She told him as she pounded her small fists against Dante's chest.**_

"_Tell me, why should I go back? Aren't you happy now that I'm gone?"_

_**Dante said pushing her away gently. Instead of answering, Kristine turned her back against Dante and started walking away. She knew that with Dante's tone of voice, he didn't want to come home. As she took another step, she suddenly fell unconscious. **_

_**After a few hours, she woke up lying on a bed. She is familiar with the surroundings. It was her room. When she looked around she looked around she saw…**_

_/Dante/_

"_You're awake, how are you feeling?"_

_**Kristine's face became gloomy. It was Virgil. She couldn't speak. She just stayed still and closed her eyes. She's having a high fever and her breathing wasn't sounding that good. **_

"_Dante came and brought you back. He told me to tell you not to go looking for him again. Now rest. You're fever is still high."_

_**Virgil said as he checked Kristine's temperature; he then left.**_

_/He didn't come back…/_

_**She thought as she cried herself to sleep. **_

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Hope you like it. Please R&R.


	8. Menories of You

**Chapter 8: Memories of You**

"_Dante came and brought you back. He told me to tell you not to go looking for him again. Now rest. You're fever is still high."_

_**Virgil said as he checked Kristine's temperature; he then left.**_

_/He didn't come back…/_

_**She thought as she cried herself to sleep. **_

_**While Kristine was sleeping that night, Virgil prepared himself for a little trip. Tonight was very quiet, so quiet that Virgil could drop a needle and hear its fall. **_

"_Hmmm… a fine night to go hunting, wouldn't you say so, Dante?"_

**_Virgil told himself as he quietly equipped Beowulf with him. He then exited the house to start the hunt. Te streets were dead. No lights were turned on and a strong wind blew._**

"_It must be because of the rain earlier. Anyway, Dante's not far away."_

_**He told himself and ran to where he sensed Dante. **_

**_Dante was staying in a motel a few blocks away from Kristine's house. The rain had stopped a few hours ago, but the wind is still blowing fiercely as if the rain hadn't stopped._**

"_She was so warm…"_

_**.Flash back.**_

"_I guess by now, Kristine and Virgil are making out…I hope you're happy without ME!"_

"_But I'm not, why would you say that Dante?"_

_**Dante's eyes opened wide. He saw Kristine's teary face even if the rain was washing the tears away. He couldn't move from his spot so he just turned his head away. Kristine approached Dante and rested her forehead on his chest. Instead of pushing her away, Dante wrapped his arms around Kristine's small frame. **_

"_Why are you…here? Why did you come looking for me?"_

_**Dante asked as he held her tighter. **_

"_Why wont I come looking for you! I want you home, that's why I came looking for you…so please come home."_

_**She told him as she pounded her small fists against Dante's chest.**_

"_Tell me, why should I go back? Aren't you happy now that I'm gone?"_

**_Dante said pushing her away gently. Instead of answering, Kristine turned her back against Dante and started walking away. She knew that with Dante's tone of voice, he didn't want to come home. As she took another step, she suddenly fell unconscious. _**

_/The hell/_

"_Kristine!"_

_**Dante rushed towards the unconscious girl. **_

"_Hey wake up!" _

**_Dante said a bit panicked. He picked her up. Kristine's face was flushing a deep red, and her breathing was very rough. As Dante placed a hand over the girl's forehead he knew she had caught a fever. Gently lifting the young girl's frail body, Dante brought her under the shade of an old tree. Dante lays Kristine on his lap while covering the girl's shivering body with his coat. _**

"_Her fever is really high. I have to make it go down somehow." _

**_Dante uttered meekly as he looked at the girl's sleeping form. Seeing that Kristine looked so uncomfortable, got her up on a sitting position and got her to sit on his lap while making her body lean against his own._**

_/She's so warm…/_

**_Dante thought as he held her against his chest. Although they were both wet, he could still feel the warmth the girl emitted. Kristine's head slightly tilts startling Dante. Even her hands moved, resting on the guy's chest…still trembling. Dante holds them. Her hands were soft and smooth, and cold…they still trembled. It was then that Dante realized that there was something different about the girl. She acts so strong, but she's not. She tries to be full of energy, but she's so frail. _**

_/Humans are so hard to understand, specially this one./_

_**Dante told himself again as he held her a bit closer. **_

"_Ma…ma…Pa…pa…"_

_**Kristine uttered in her sleep. Dante couldn't help but let out a faint sigh. **_

"_You are a kid after all…"_

_**Dante said one last time. After that he tipped up Kristine's chin and bent his head to meet the girl's lips. **_

_**First kiss…**_

_**The young man looked up at the sky.**_

"_The rain has already stopped."_

_**Noticing this, Dante lifted the girl up as he stood. Walking away from the tree, and not minding where he was going, he reached the girl's house. He knocked on the door. It opened. Virgil was inside, looking at Dante with no emotion. The younger twin handed the girl to the older and told him to tell the girl never to go looking for him again. He then left.**_

_**.End of flash back.**_

"_I wonder if she's alright now…"_

_**Dante spoke to himself as he lazily plopped down on his bed. It wasn't as soft as the bed Kristine lets him use, but it'll have to do. He presses a finger on his lips, remembering his kiss. The soft lips and the sweet taste; how he'd like to have stopped time at that moment…if he did, maybe he'd still have her in his arms. While thinking of this, the door bursts open. **_

"_What the hell is it now?"_

_**Dante quickly sat up and grabbed his Ebony and Ivory from the desk beside him. He pointed his gun towards the door, and there he saw Virgil. Dante got out of the bed and cautiously moved around the room. Virgil's eyes followed the steps that his twin had been making, and as Dante made his third step, Virgil launched an attack, then Dante did the same. Before they could hit each other, their body froze, unable to move. A chill ran up their spines, and almost made their heart beat stop. **_

"_Kristine…!"_

_**The twins said in unison as they ran out of the room, and back to the young girl's house.**_

A/N: There! Okay everyone that's it for chapter 8. Hope you like it. Oh about me updating. Well, since I have school again coz summer vacation is over; I wont be able to update for awhile, but I promise that this story will have an ending! So everyone, thanks for the support! Remember to R&R!****


End file.
